Typically, when a liquid crystal display device is used, the case of parity lines exists to a varying extent, and the parity lines are as shown in FIG. 1 where the liquid crystal display device is illustrated with the parity lines appearing to a varying extent at the bottom left and top right corners.
The parity lines appear because for example, there are 1024 rows of data in the liquid crystal display device when the liquid crystal display device is powered on, and the voltage of a data driver is rising when odd rows of data are turned on at an instant T1, and at this instant, the liquid crystal display device is not fully charged and the liquid crystal display device shows a darker picture; and when even rows of data are turned on at instants T3 and T4, the data driver can output a signal normally, the liquid crystal display device is fully charged, and the liquid crystal display device shows a brighter picture, so the liquid crystal display device shows pictures with bright-dark horizontal lines, i.e., parity lines, appearing due to the data driver.
Since the parity lines are an important factor to evaluate picture quality of the liquid crystal display device, how to solve the problem of parity lines has become an important issue in the field of electronic technologies.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, a method adopted in the prior art is to use a charge sharing mode in which when a liquid crystal display screen is scanned, adjacent rows and columns in the liquid crystal display device are made to charge each other by taking advantage of the characteristic that the adjacent rows and columns have opposite polarities, so that the adjacent rows and columns have the equal voltage and the same charging time, and thus the purpose of eliminating the parity lines is achieved.
The applicant has found, during implementing the application, at least the following technical problems in the prior art:
In the prior art, different liquid crystal display devices have different drive modes in which corresponding charge sharing modes are also different, and the use of the same charge sharing mode in the different drive modes still fails to solve the technical problem of parity lines appearing in the liquid crystal display device.